Embodiments of the present invention are directed to techniques for providing user context for user threads in a service-oriented architecture.
In recent years, computer networks have become ubiquitous. In addition to providing data communication solutions, computer networks are also used to provide various services. For example, a server on a computer network will provide services to a client computer over the computer network. Typically, a service oriented architecture is used for providing services to client computers.
Typically, servers in service oriented architectures run process and/or threads for users. For example, a server in a network environment runs processes, which may have multiple threads, for a client computer. Those processes are typically server process. Users often have difficulties running user threads for various reasons.
Therefore, it is desirable to have techniques for facilitating the operation of users thread and providing context supports.